1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to means for deploying drogue chutes. More particularly, this invention relates to the deployment of a drogue parachute with a rocket motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The deployment of drogue or pilot parachutes (small parachutes which are, in turn, utilized to deploy other parachutes) by means of explosively fired slugs is well known. Aircraft escape systems and the like which utilize explosively fired slugs to deploy drogue chutes have certain drawbacks which those concerned with aircraft design would like to avoid.
A primary drawback of an escape system which utilizes an explosively fired slug to deploy the drogue chute is the weight of the slug itself and of the paraphernalia required to fire it. A typical slug weighs approximately one pound. The slug requires an explosive device to fire it and this adds weight to the system. The explosion required to launch the slug causes recoil which requires reinforcement of the platform (generally an aircraft seat) from which the slug is fired and the necessary reinforcement naturally adds weight to the system. In the prior art, in systems wherein explosively fired slugs have been utilized in the deployment of drogue chutes, the slug along with its required firing and reinforcing material has generally weighed at least 5 pounds. A weight of 5 pounds is significant in aircraft design.
Another drawback of an escape system or the like in which an explosively fired slug is utilized in drogue chute extraction is the time it takes for deployment of the chute. The best of such systems requires on the order of one half second, after activation of the explosive, for full deployment of the drogue chute. One half second is, in some cases, undesirably slow.
Main parachutes have, in the prior art, been deployed by means of rockets. However, in escape systems wherein rockets have been so used, the rockets have been relatively large and fairly complicated packaging means have been required.